1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interfacing an application operating system to an operating system native to a mobile terminal for operating lower-layer processes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The Assignee's proprietary Series 60 Platform version 1.0 is designed to provide manufacturers with a complete smart phone reference design, including a host of wireless applications. It contains a set of robust components that are intended to be re-used across those applications, including a configurable user interface, WAP browser, MMS client, SMS client, email client, short-range connectivity OBEX engine, PC-connectivity, bluetooth and IR stacks, PIM and telephony applications, and the necessary system services to ensure portability across platforms. It is a source code product that a customer can import and integrate to their different smart phone hardware designs.
The Series 60 Platform runs on the open-architecture Symbian Generic Technology which is a common core of Symbian APIs and operating system technology. It contains all the interfaces to user interface (UI) applications, dynamic link libraries, executables and device drivers for controlling the keyboard, display, RTC, Bluetooth, IrDA, and Flash file devices. The Symbian OS communicates with the device's core cellular software through a well-defined and documented messaging architecture. In case the Symbian operating system is delivered as part of the Series 60 Platform it need not be licensed separately from Symbian. A Symbian OS Generic Technology (GT) and Series 60 architecture diagram as shown in FIG. 1.
The Symbian OS GT is shown on top of manufacturer-specific hardware and lower-level software. The hardware will typically include a central processing unit, for instance a 32-bit CPU, running at relatively low speeds, such as 36 MHz or 190 MHz, although future chips are envisioned at higher speeds. The hardware will typically include a ROM having a domestic operating system including middleware and applications. The system will also include some RAM used by the system kernel and active programs for use much like a hard drive would be on a desktop. The total ROM might be on the order of tens of megabytes, while the RAM might be operable or somewhat less. Various input/output devices are also typically provided, such as a keyboard, card slots, dial-up, serial, infrared, IP slots, etc. Provision is made for batteries via external power.
It is known in the art that the Symbian platform uses an EPOC software architecture originally developed by Psion. The idea of Symbian is to set the standard for mobile wireless operating systems, and to enable a mass market for wireless information devices. The development of the core Symbian operating system design enables customer companies to license and build their own systems. The Symbian platform is open, i.e., any company is free to license the product by paying a fee to Symbian for each device that they sell that uses the Symbian platform. Symbian is co-owned by a number of interested companies. The EPOC programming system uses the C++ programming language. It includes power management built within the kernel, sophisticated memory management, event handling mechanisms, and effective multi-tasking. For efficient use of these facilities, a coherent set of APIs is provided in terms of native C++. In addition, the system is built to be adaptable for different CPUs and hardware configurations. This enables the integration of EPOC-based systems to multiple products (such as wireless information devices, hand-portable computers, and PCs). The Symbian platform is designed to be extendable, and software need only be developed once for it to work on any Symbian device with the same user interface (UI). For different UIs, some extra work is needed to optimize the application.
Open operating systems for mobile terminals, such as the Symbian Platform shown in FIG. 1, describe the interface to lower-layer functionalities, such as the GSM/Radio Modem Stack, but do not concern other things outside of it at all, such as start-up reasons, restore factory settings, and other special requests that any manufacturer would want to add. Current interfaces are based on MDA (plug-in module for media server for handling audios, codecs, etc.), CSY (plug-in for data), and TSY (plug-in for GSM messages (ETel)) interface that fulfil ETSI specifications but do not take into account lower-layer requirements.
In the Series 60 code, calls to the Domestic OS are presently placed everywhere in the code, based on the particular component's needs but are routed through the open-architecture of the Symbian OS.